<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring Popping the Question by Fishpaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346248">Ring Popping the Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste'>Fishpaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pub Crawl, bard is a reaper now, because I say so, drunken ideas are the best ideas, set in modern era, what could go wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, they were all a bit drunk, and it was late and it seemed like a good idea at the time and...please don't kill me Grell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baldroy/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring Popping the Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/gifts">ShyWhovian</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started, as many bad ideas do, with a visit to the pub. Bard, Eric, Alan and Ron were in the mortal realm, celebrating Alan’s promotion to head of first year training and moving from pub to pub, getting steadily more and more drunk and more and more silly and excitable as they did so. It was closing on two on the morning by now and all of them had reached the stage where what would normally be considered stupid, nay suicidal, ideas were becoming absolutely brilliant plans that they just had to do.</p>
<p>“You-you’ve gotta do it Bard!” Ron laughed, glasses askew. “It’ll be the bestest thing ever!”</p>
<p>“I don’t <i>actually</i> wanna die you guys!”</p>
<p>“Nooooo, she won’ kill you!”</p>
<p>“She’s too much in lovey dovey goodness with you.”</p>
<p>“I ain’t risking my-my...uh…” Bard frowned as his train of thought failed him. “I ain’t risking my life on <i>that.</i> She’ll kill me. Again.”</p>
<p>“But it’ll be sooooo funny!” Eric grinned, Alan nodding beside him.</p>
<p>Bard spared a moment to think that all his friends were evil bastards who were actually out to get him killed, but the drunken haze pervading every one of his thoughts was beginning to sway him.</p>
<p>“Where would we even get one bad enough?”</p>
<p>“I know!” Ron’s hand shot up in the air like he was back in training again. “Oh, pick me!”</p>
<p>“Go on…”</p>
<p>“There’s a little toy thingy, you know, where you...um...put the money in and getta toy back? It’s nearby an’ it does rings!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Eric jumped to his feet. Or staggered rather, catching hold of the edge of the table to stop himself keeling over. Alan and Ron followed him up, dragging a still somewhat reluctant but getting caught up in it all Bardroy with them. All four wandered out of the pub and into the night.</p>
<p>Finding a specific location when you were drunker than a skunk was harder than expected, and it took nearly twenty minutes of peering at shops and around corners, giggling like children as the silly adventure took over them. By the time they actually found the toy dispenser Bard was completely on board with the idea they’d come up with. Ron came to a halt and gestured proudly to the dispenser. It was a cheap one that took pound coins and gave plastic children’s jewellry in return. Necklaces, bracelets and most importantly rings in a variety of colours.</p>
<p>All reapers began digging through their pockets looking for spare change and fumblingly slotting coins into the machine. Alan checked through each toy as it fell out.</p>
<p>“Gold necklace...blue ring...bracelet with, um, kitten on it...yellow ring...bracelet with a shell on it...gold necklace...green ring...red ring, oh! <i>Oh!</i> Red ring!” He triumphantly held up the ring and all four reapers gathered around it eagerly.</p>
<p>“It’s <i>hideous!”</i> Eric said in awe. It rather was, chunky cheap plastic with a large translucent red ‘jewel’ sticking a good inch out. The seams were clearly visible and there was a very obvious ‘made in china’ stamped on the side.</p>
<p>“And...you want me to propose to Grelle using this?” Bard asked, staring at the ugly thing.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“She’s gonna kill me.”</p>
<p>“But it will be so so worth it won’t it?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Bard looked at the ring and tried to imagine the look of sheer outrage on his beloved Grelle’s face when he proposed to her using this.</p>
<p>“But you’ve gotta do it properly!” Alan chipped in. He might seem the sane one, but Bard had a sneaking suspicion that Alan had been the instigator of this whole idea. </p>
<p>“Properly?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be wearing...wearing the worst clothing you can find, and ask in the most casual way..and not shaved and everything!”</p>
<p>“Are you mad!” Bard exclaimed, but he was laughing at the same time.</p>
<p>“Nope! But she’s gonna be!” Eric laughed, sitting on the damp pavement  and putting on all the rejected jewellry. Ron was still entranced by the hideous red ring as Alan kept trying to persuade Bard to get himself killed in the most exquisitely painful way possible.</p>
<p>“Come on guys...I can’t propose to her like that, she deserves better than that…”</p>
<p>“We’re not saying it has to be the real proposal!” Ron said, “You can-can do a proper one later! This’ll be great though!”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Aw, go on Bard! You’re only gonna get to do this once, so may as well have fun with it! Right?”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Come on!”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m sure she’ll forgive you, eventually…”</p>
<p>Bard looked back at the red ring, thought about just how angry Grelle would get with a proposal that seemed so sloppy and half hearted. She would be incandescent with utter fury. He wondered how it would feel to get a chainsaw straight through his head while she banshee screeched at him. She was beautiful when she was angry, his red red queen.</p>
<p>“Aww, alright.” </p>
<p>All three other Reapers broke into loud cheering, Ron and Alan doing a bizarre drunken dance as Bard agreed to their scheme.</p>
<p>“But if she kills me, I’m haunting you lot forever.”</p>
<p>“She won’t kill you, she looooooooves you!”</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m going to film it! We can never forget this night!”</p>
<p>“Ron, she will kill you too.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be worth it!” He chirped.</p>
<p>“Well if Ronnie’s going to be there, I should probably be as well. Jus’ to stop Grelle <i>actually</i> murdering either of you.” Eric said, hauling himself up off the pavement with Bard’s help.</p>
<p>“I suppose that means I’d better be there too. To stop you lot getting into trouble.” Alan said.</p>
<p>“Stop-stop us getting in trouble?” Bard spluttered, staring at the shorter man. “This whole thing was your idea! You’re the one getting us into trouble, not out of it!”</p>
<p>Alan simply shrugged, looking very pleased with himself and Bard gave up. Alan might seem innocent but he was the worst of the lot of them for coming up with ideas for getting them all in trouble.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I spend time with you lot…”</p>
<p>“Because you looooooooooove us!” Ron laughed.</p>
<p>“Urgh, I’m getting too sober for this...shall we head back to the pub?”</p>
<p>“That, Bardroy, is the best idea any of us has had all night!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a headcanon by Deadly-safety-scissors about how the proposal between Grelle and Bard played out!</p>
<p>Come hang out with me on tumblr (red-butler) if you want to chat more about these beautiful characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>